


Anemoia

by gorefest



Series: The Wolf & The Knight [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorefest/pseuds/gorefest
Summary: What could have been versus what was.





	Anemoia

_In another world…_

Magic would have existed in her from the first heartbeat, would have accompanied her the same as the breath in her lungs and the blood in her veins. Magic as bright and gentle as her spirit. It would have been a second weapon always under her fingertips, a shield waiting to be woven from Fade, as familiar to her as the heft of her axe. It would not have marveled her with every flare. She would have known it as she knew herself.

_In another world…_

Their meeting would have been granted the elegance it deserved, the gravity it demanded. Her name would have been sought through careful intrigue that lasted months. The introduction would have spanned years — years dedicated to watching her mouth articulate every syllable in every answer gifted, years studying the way a smile bloomed across her features in the flush of fluster. Forty years to thread fingers together in a lover’s knot. One hundred years to coax the sentinel into one kiss, the first of many. A thousand years to make love to her, sequestered from both duty and demand in a nest of silk and enchanted glass. It would not have rushed towards them like the tide. He would have known her as he knew himself.

_In another world…_

He would not turn from her side, would not leave her breaking apart in his wake.

_In another world…_

She would swear a different oath to him, in tongue wholly her own.

_But in this world, the wolf breaks from his knight._


End file.
